1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expandable or flexible retainers and fastener assemblies, particularly for use in providing a support on a hollow or solid wall, ceiling or other supporting structure by which various objects may be suspended or attached to the supporting structure. It is common practice to use a "molly bolt". The retainers may also be used in "blind" hole applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retainers or fastener assemblies of the type disclosed herein have been known for a long time in a great variety of embodiments for wall panels, ceilings and other supporting structures, including retainers and fastener assemblies having an expandable portion which by its expansion after mounting, abuts the rear surface of the supporting structure. Blind hole anchors are also known.
While some of the prior art devices have certain features which are common to the present invention, none of them appear to have the design, economic, durability, efficiency and installation advantages of the present invention which will be subsequently described.